


it's not fair

by AntigonesRest



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigonesRest/pseuds/AntigonesRest
Summary: !MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TOMMYS PRISON ARC!Dadza angst with close sibling relationship between Tommy and Reader. Very angst, very cry. Sort of a vent oneshot because it's what I would have done had I heard what Sam told Ranboo and Tubbo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	it's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> :) have some late night angst

One week.   
Tommy was only meant to stay in the prison for one week if something bad had happened, that’s what Sams papers said. The end of that week was today, and you were anxiously waiting to see your brother again. What was strange to you, however, is how not many people seemed to actually care. While you paced up and down the path, everyone was acting normal: as if Tommy wasn’t in the prison in the first place. You watched Jack negotiate with Sam Nook at the hotel as if he was gone forever, Ant and Bad creep around with their twisted eggpire plans, even Tubbo and Ranboo were focused on building their own life in Snowchester. It was weird, while you were happy with them you didn’t understand why no one else seemed to worry about what was happening instead of you and Sam himself. What confused you the most was the fact that Techno and Phil had no reaction when you told them at the beginning of the week. When you brought it up, Techno just talked about how Tommy kept betraying him, and while Phil gave you an empathetic look and checked in on you; it felt artificial.  
You had grown up with Tommy and the rest of his family, like many in Philzas family you were found and adopted. Life was great: just you, Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. But you started to lose your family as time went on. Phil and Techno made you stay with them as you were the youngest, but you lived with Tommy in the period of time that was between joining the SMP and Phils' return. You watched as he killed his son, your brother, in front of everyone. You watched as the golden dreams of countries were blown up in front of your eyes, and you watched how everyone's morals were bent and broken by the force of a mad man. Other than Ranboo, you were the only person to visit Tommy in exile, and when he hid at your house with Techno you helped protect him without a question of a doubt. Tommy returned that for you, even as kids he always defended you and kept your secrets from everyone. While Techno and Wilbur (when he was alive) were better at physically protecting you, Tommy was your closest brother. Because of this, you were the only one he told the details of trauma he had with you. Because of this, you were sitting in front of the prison: panicked.   
You watched, as the day set into the night; it had been like this all week. You’d stay out far too late until Sam told you this was all you could do for the day and assure you he was trying his best. You believed him. Now, however, it was different. As you were pacing outside the prison entrance you saw Sam emerge slowly, a heavy aura weighing everything down around him.  
The second you saw him you ran up, anxiously clasping your hands as if looking for something to hold onto.  
“Sam! Sam where is Tommy, why isn’t he with you? He’s meant to come out today right?”  
Sam looked at you and you felt your heart plummet into your stomach. With a shaky breath, he began to speak.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Because of the shouting, Ranboo and Tubbo walked over to see what was happening. They stood a few feet behind you.  
“What do you mean you're sorry Sam? It’s ok it took a minute just. Let Tommy out please Sam”  
You began again, in full denial. Surely, nothing bad had happened, right? Even if you had to wait a few more days as long as Tommy was safe then it was okay, it’s going to be okay.  
“Y/N, Ranboo, Tubbo… I’m sorry. I didn’t think he’d actually do it.”  
You felt sick. You were hot and confused, your fists balling up.  
Ranboo placed a large enderman hand on your shoulder and you heard Tubbo speak up.  
“Didn’t think what Sam? What happened?”  
There was silence for a second, Sam could barely look at you in the eye.  
“I went to give them some food because we still haven’t found where the TNT came from. As I was approaching I heard yelling but. By the time I could lower the lava…”  
You brushed Ranboos hand off and ran up to Sam, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking at him with fear in your eyes.  
“By the time you lowered the lava what, Sam?”  
The man looked at you and you could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
“He’s dead. It was just a Dream: standing and laughing. He beat Tommy to death, I saw the blood on his knuckles.”  
The tears started flowing, from both Sam and your eyes.   
“No. no, no, no that. No Dream wanted to keep Tommy alive Sam.”   
Your grip loosened and you felt the spit collect at the back of your throat, everything getting clammy. Disbelief ran through you as you leapt forward to try and get into the Prison.  
“I have to go in there Sam I have to see Tommy!”  
Sam stopped you, which was easy to do as he was about two feet taller than you. You screamed and kicked trying to get past Sam as he wrapped his arms around you. Tubbo and Ranboo could see for the first time how vulnerable you were. You were always strong, only shedding a few tears for Wilbur and L’manberg, but nothing like this. The three had a conversation as you bawled into Sams’ shoulder. After the shock and sadness, you lashed out, punching his shoulder and stumbling back from him.   
“How could you?! You knew what Dream did to him you can’t. Sam!”  
Looking up at him you could see the guilt on his face, and you straightened up, taking deep breaths to calm yourself.   
“No. Sam it’s not your fault.”  
He reached a hand out to you,  
“No, it is, I lost him on my account. He trusted me to protect him and I failed.”  
“Sam. It’s not your fault; it’s Dreams.”   
With that, you brushed off your hands on your jacket, suddenly putting on a stoic mask as if you hadn’t just been sobbing your eyes out into The Warden's shoulder. Then, you left. Ignoring everyone who waved, even those who shouted out to you. You made your way to the central nether portal, and walked all the way back home. When you got back to the house hidden away by the snow, you walked inside.  
“Jesus!”   
You heard Phil shout when you came in, he had the right to be alarmed; you hadn’t changed or even put on a snow jacket and were trembling from both the cold and shock, he brought you inside and set you up by the fireplace. You didn’t speak, you just stared into the fire: processing. After a while, Techno came into the room and it was once the three of you together did you start crying again. Techno noticed your shuffling once you tried to keep wiping the tears away, but more would just keep coming. He spoke up:  
“Y/N? What happened?”   
Phil approached you slowly and brought you into a hug from behind, it was something he would do when you were a kid, when he still had his wings they would wrap around you.   
You stood up and looked at the two with a trembling lip.   
“Like you would care if I told you.”  
What? Techno didn’t know what you were talking about. Then it clicked, you were meant to see Tommy today.   
“Oh. Has Tommy been held for a few more days, serves him right. He’ll be fine Y/N I don’t know why that has you so upset-”  
“He’s dead.”  
You interrupted Techno.   
Everyone was silent, Phil stood up and looked at you with a confused look on his face.  
“What?”  
“Sam told me in front of the prison.” you sniffled, looking to the side; it was hard to look them in the eyes.  
“Dream beat him to death.”  
Everyone paused for a moment, then the two spoke at once. You made out what Techno said first:  
“Tommys dead? Oh well, he had it coming I’m not surprised…” as he walked to his ladder. Then Phil:  
“I’m sure he’s not actually dead it had to have been staged Tommy wouldn’t die-”  
Anger overtook you.   
“Are you insane?!”  
You shouted so loud you stopped both men in their tracks. With your entire body trembling the floodgates just opened.   
“Tommys our brother! Your Son! I don’t care that he betrayed you Techno, we’re children! Phil we’re you’re children! Though you don’t really care about that do you dad? You only came back on Wilburs request for death and took Technos' side. every. single . time. No! You don’t get to be in the moral high ground this time! For once just listen to me. Tommys dead! He was beaten to death by his abuser in a fucking box!”  
Phil approached you, and Techno looked down. You backed away from Phils' hand.  
“Don’t you fucking touch me. Tommy died alone, you think he was calling for just Sam dad? No, he could have been calling for you too. Good job on protecting your son. ‘That's my son!’ Remember yelling that for Wilbur, dad?”  
“Stop it.”   
“No. You supported Tommy when he followed you blindly but painted him as this villain when he has different morals than you. You can’t tell me his death was deserved and anticipated; he lost every life to Dream. And you Techno, you still have a favor to that green son of a bitch, don’t you? Help him and you’re fucking dead to me.”  
You said what you had to say, and it took all the energy from you. Falling to the ground you started crying again, Phil knew this was bottled-up anger: normally you communicated troubles easily and never lashed out. Techno went up to his room while he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug, you started sobbing into his chest and clinging onto him; as if looking for something to cling onto.  
“Dad…”  
Phil hushed you and rubbed your back.  
“I know, it’s okay. I know.”  
-  
The next few days were difficult, and at first, things were tense between the three of you, but they knew how much you cared for Tommy and now you were all on the mainland, sitting hidden on a hill while watching all the shrines and statues being put up in Tommy's name.   
“No one cared this much when Wilbur died.”  
Phil said softly, placing his hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him.  
“No one cared this much when Tommy was alive.”  
He looked down at you and acknowledged your statement, humming in agreement. The three of you sat in contemplative silence and then went home.


End file.
